


Camp York Oneshots

by SpectresWonderland



Series: Camp York Universe [2]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Almost smut, Enemies to Lovers, Getting Together, No Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpectresWonderland/pseuds/SpectresWonderland
Summary: ♡♡♡Tell me any missing scenes from my story you want to see in this!





	Camp York Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> Camp York is set in 2017
> 
> Chapter one is set 2 years prior

     Jack Kelly didn't like feeling things. Whenever he had feelings for someone, it always crashed and burned. So in the summer of 2015, when David Jacobs came to camp, he fell hard, but he did his best to deny it. He did well, but the next year rolled around and his feelings only grew.

     2016 was finally the year he'd go for it. 

     He went through the summer, and he chickened out so many times. He had that one chance at karaoke, another on a hike. Too many chances. It all came down to the last week on a canoeing trip.

 

     "C'mon Davey!" Jack called, making his way with the rest of the campers to the lake. Davey trailed up next to him, "You're not going to tip us again this year right?" He asked, half jokingly and half teasingly. Jack chuckled, "I'll try not to Davey," he snorts.

      Jack truly didn't want to tip David. But when he felt the canoe flip over and dump them into the lake, his plan went to shit. 

       When they were sent back to the cabin to dry off and change though, Jack realized the golden opportunity laid out in front of him. 

       They both had their backs to each other, Davey tugging on a pair of cargo shorts, and for Jack, a simple pair of athletic shorts. When they were finished and Davey looked at Jack. He drew in a breath, "Dave... I'm sorry, I know I said I wouldn't tip us but it was an accident I swe-"

       "It's fine, Accidents happen Jackie."

        Jack whined a little, "Just let me apologize for once." 

        Davey snorted in response, "You just did."

         "Are you mad at me?"

         "Why would I?

         "Because I dumped you into the dirty ass lake water after I said I wouldn't, for the second year in a row." Jack rambled. 

         "Even if I was, I can't stay mad at you for too long, it's kinda cute with all that whining and everything, makes you seem like a kicked puppy."  

         Jack felt his face immediately heat up. Davey thought he was cute? "You think I'm cute?"

         Davey froze awkwardly, "Oh! No, I didn't mean it like that Jack," He breathed out. 

        "Don't... worry about it Dave, I mean, I think you're kinda cute too.." Jack grinned softly, "Hey Dave, I'm gonna do somethin', tell me if I'm readin' this wrong," He murmured, stepping close to David and resting his palm on his cheek and bringing their lips together slowly. 

         It was slow and Jack was about to pull away when Davey leaned into the kiss which lasted one second...two seconds... three.

        When they separated for air, Jack smiled warmly. "So I'm takin' that I read it right?"

        David simply nodded.

        "Would you... wanna date me?"

        Davey laughed, "Real charming, Cowboy, dump me in the lake and then ask me to be your boyfriend?"

        "Is that a yes?"

        "It's a yes."


End file.
